This invention relates in general to scaffolding and deals more particularly with an improved dual purpose scaffold/straddle truck apparatus particularly adapted for moving merchandise display gondolas and the like. Effective retail merchandising requires that merchandise display gondolas located in store aisles be periodically moved to alter store traffic patterns, accommodate new merchandise displays, and generally stimulate customer interest. Most stores do not have the special handling equipment required to move a loaded merchandise gondola. Consequently, it is often necessary to dismantle a display and to move the merchandise and the gondola separately to a new location where the display is reassembled on the gondola. Most stores also have need for some type of rolling scaffold to be used in routine building maintenance, such as cleaning, repairing or replacing ceiling mounted lighting fixtures and the like, and which may be conveniently stored when not in use. Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide a dual purpose apparatus which may function both as a scaffold, for use in routine building maintenance, and a straddle truck, for lifting and carrying merchandise gondolas, and which may be readily dismantled for convenient compact storage when not in use.